The Mirror
The Beginning lol is from the alternate side of everyone and everything from where every outcome has and will be played. But he's tired, so very, very tired. So, he tries to find it the other side from him where things only ever go one way where fate is truly pre-determined. I am here to tell the story of the day he found a way to the other side. Day One The echoing in my head came from the clash of reality and fantasy merging, bending, breaking... the world I knew was gone yet still there, I don't know how but I could tell. Then, as if born into new life I saw blinding light yet the darkness behind it was even more intense than the light itself. I came to rise seeing that I was alone and only saw one way to go, or was it two? I couldn't know in my life it had always seemed every way was full of possibilities, yet even though I had tried to reach the beautiful stars, I couldn't. Only one way but which way was it shall I look back or go forward I didn't know ultimately I ended up taking my first steps into the new world. Day Three I noticed I was alone in this vast place with only memories since I had awoken. I'm not even sure of my name to be alone it feels as though I'm... empty. To wander with so many words in your head yet nothing to say, I feel as though someone is out there waiting and watching and I'm not sure as what to do I mean I don't even know who they are or may be. Day Seven My life if you could even call it that, feels as though I have been sentenced immurement. To be trapped in my own mind I feel as though I'm supposed to go insane, to please the people who sadistically sent me to my own gruesome demise. Even if I seem to not need sleep or food the hole that bores through my chest widens almost gaping in awe at how I can be so weak mocking me pulling me in with kindness than throwing me out and the scratching it only grows louder crawling in and out seeping into every pore of my body and I had seen how it was making the noise so I had followed my tracks and I found something unimaginable. Day Ten The day has just begun the moon so intoxicatingly beautiful, has just gone over the middle of the sky rising but now falling from it's throne ever so slowly. Casting a wonderful gleam on the landscape around me but now I feel like a cow in an abattoir. For this was unbelievable I was so much marveling at the sight as I was fearing it. The scratching only getting louder amongst the barricade of red pine trees had finally given me the blessing to find it's origin for among the trees on almost every one in my close vicinity had long markings on them. So, finally managing to block out the horrible scraping I had taken my hand and scratched my nails over the bark, though it was faint the scratch had almost an identical sound to the one that has been the very scourge to my existence a bane to my so called wonderful life just to be alive. Day 56 I don't know how I survived this long with no subsistence with quiet literally nothing but my own sweat and blood, and oh those eyes! Those eyes! I see them there and whenever I try to go towards them or even look upon them they just look into my soul the vanish to leave me in only the ambience of that dreadful scratching. They just seem to sink into whatever you can call a face and leave me! Oh I'm so lonesome I feel as though I no longer have a heart turning into the very same kind of thing as that sadist always watching and listening. Day 199 No! No! No, no, NO! They're there waiting for me to crumble so they can get me last night it was the first time I had seen a real life thing other than that monster or at least it was alive at some point. It was horrifying it had been another day in hell... wait I mean life and I had heard something other than that might as well be a scream, scratching. It seemed to be a groan or sort of growl when I had gotten to where it had come from I was in shock in over half a year I had seen someone they looked a lot like me with long, tangled black hair, and a slender body but this person seemed to be thinner and had quite a more curvy and less muscular body. Unfortunately, when I looked over I had seen what the I think female person had growled at had a almost pitch black darkness even as deep or maybe even deeper than that one I had seen behind the light that first day. It hadn't noticed me it was quite obvious on the way it was behaving, only paying attention to the women in front of it and not guarding it's side. Such details as that had made revert my attention to it's face but once I had looked at it it'd been the same one sending my sanity down a bottomless drain. I finally had a close look and it was even more horrifying than I had ever dreamed. It's eyes had gone inside and turned 270* in their sockets making the skin around the eyes sink in as though they were black holes sucking everything, and that smile! Oh god no, it was even worse than the eyes! Truly grinning ear to ear completely terrifying and as for the rest the ears were nonexistent upon this beast and it had a nose shape on it's face but no nostrils only small breaths in and out it's mouth. Even it's body terrifying I was a human with a sort of spider mix, with four legs all in different directions and four arms with two pointing forward and two backwards. It had sluggishly gone forward towards the girl and leaped. Day 201 I was wrong it had seen me as I slander off in fear looking for someone, anyone I had heard a little growl it was faint, and I knew, I knew I wouldn't turn around it would only bring about nothing but despair and I had noticed, it had stopped the scratching! Oh joyous day I was full of glee at that point I didn't care I had been happy and did a full 180 and met a freezing breeze upon my face my lips curled downwards, eyes opened growing larger in suspense when the eyes only sunk in further and it grinned a happy grin and broke the silence by saying, "Don't you wish you stayed on the other side?" Category:Creepypasta Category:Demon Category:Pretend There's No Categories Here Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story